skyrimroleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Njardin Strongarm
Njardin Strongarm was a psychotic, nationalistic, sadistic, and racist Nord soldier. Personality Njardin was a very arrogant and ignorant supremacist and took no shame in taunting, he had no sense of humor and had a very hot temper. His anger intensified after his imprisonment. During the campaign in High Rock, he became an immoral and sick man. Career Njardin agreed with the Stormcloak cause as he thought Skyrim would be better off without the dying Empire, and that the Nord race should have Skyrim for themselves. Skyrim Civil War Njardin was in many of skirmishes againt the Imperials, and in many of these he and his fellow Stormcloaks cut off the dead Imperial soldiers' genitals and burned the bodies of the dead, and tortured the prisoners, sometimes even burning them alive. Dischargement Njardin was soon put on trial for war crimes along with the rest of his unit of skirmishers. All of the members were found guilty, and most were executed. Some, including Njardin, were imprisoned. Prison Njardin spent a few years in prison, from the end of the Skyrim Civil War, to the start of the Second Great War. Second Great War ﻿Njardin was freed and put on the front-lines in 4E 205, when the Solitude Accord invaded High Rock. Njardin, whose hatred of any "enemy of the sons of Kyne" was well-known, was given command of a company of soldiers and, much to his dismay, was told he was assigned to lead front line assaults. The company Njardin lead was full of criminals, from horse thieves to murderers. Most men in the 100-man force would likely run from battle if they had the chance, and few had combat skills. With the few men willing to fight, he raised morale and gave needed combat lessons to his subordinates. His men learned bladed, shield, stealth, and archery skills. In twelve days, the infantry company significantly fared better, and were sent to High Rock. High Rock First days Njardin's unit was involved in the destructive battle at Wayrest, where the rushed pre-war training helped Njardin's force of criminals defeat Breton soldiers in the city. Njardin was reunited with several of his comrades from the civil war for his next assignment: rooting out Breton resistance in the countryside of High Rock. He and his old friends taught the company much needed guerilla warfare skills. On paper, Njardin was forbidden from having his company commit war crimes, but as long as he destroyed Breton outposts and tamed the local populace, he could do whatever he wished. The Nord continued his brutal methods of fighting. Guerilla Warfare He put an image of absolute terror throughout the Bretons in the region. If a village was loyal to High Rock, it was subjugated to harsh martial law. His men pillaged towns and jailed anyone who was suspected to be a partisan for High Rock. The jail in question was a remote cave where prisoners were stripped and thrown into the dark, either dying by the dangers within or by being used as target practice for Njardin's soldiers. Njardin was known to take women from villages to practice his sadism in private. Tales of Njardin's cruelty were depraved and wicked. Njardin's company was sent to Northpoint soon after, and the unit that took over operations in the region was so sickened by the things Njardin did that most were sure he was some kind of Daedra. Northpoint Njardin's company fought in the disastrous First Battle of Northpoint, where Njardin struck down many Bretons on the field of battle. His great effort was not enough, however, and the entire Accord attacking force were forced to retreat. Several weeks later, the Second Battle of Northpoint ensued. It was a siege, and often, Njardin was often tasked with leading his men into the fray, be it a battle on the plains outside the city or a direct assault on Northpoint itself. After three months, Njardin's company was reduced to nothing. Category:Nord Category:Stormcloak